


it's entirely new (but not my love for you)

by teddy_the_bear03



Series: RosaWatts Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Finding Paradise (Video Game), To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss Fic, and get married in the end!, its cute, kind of... lots of kisses, they explore their love uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_the_bear03/pseuds/teddy_the_bear03
Summary: A series of kisses shared between Eva and Neil, ranging from when they were kids to when they were adults. Each one feeling... entirely new.Written for Day 5 of RosaWatts Week, Something New. I hope you enjoy!





	it's entirely new (but not my love for you)

The first time they do it is when they’re children, only ten years old, with no experience under their belt and a truth or dare game painting the tone around them. They’re with other friends, faces now merely blurs in their memory, giggling and whispering like children should, and looking back on it, they can’t recall if it was a playdate or a sleepover; during recess or at lunch. 

But Neil remembers the awkward flush blooming on his cheeks, the way he hadn’t been able to meet his (always) best friend’s eyes; it was just a silly _ dare, _ nothing that would hurt either of them, so he didn’t know why his face was so hot or why, all of a sudden, he was so fidgety.

And Eva remembers gasping in mild shock, her darker skin equally as warm but not as peach colored - she was always so much better at retaining her dignity, even when they were young. She then just smiled, shrugged her shoulders despite her tiny, pounding heart, and leaned in to press a peck to Neil’s lips, parted in childish surprise.

Their faceless friends had all “ooh-ed” loudly, laughing and pointing, but Eva and Neil had paid them no mind; instead, the two of them stared at each other, shellshocked. The boy’s eyes had gone wide behind his wire glasses, having not taken on the adult one-way mirror style he adored, and the girl’s soft brown orbs had laced themselves with wonder. It had been a… strange sensation, albeit not an unpleasant one, and Eva immediately crushes down the urge to do it again.

They’re broken out of their trance with a particularly loud gasp from a classmate, and they both laugh, embarrassed, and then Neil jabs at another boy and they’re normal again. Nothing has changed, Eva knows, their dynamic is just the same - but as she adjusts her weight so she’s just a little closer to Neil, the giddy feeling in her chest is so much more pronounced.

 

* * *

The second time is much later - they’re adults now, with steady (strange) jobs and lab coats and badges to match. It's late at night, when the city lights reflect off of their buildings’ windows and tall, barren trees cast creeping shadows on the sidewalk below. The air outside looks cold, and Neil would much rather prefer to stay inside the comfort of his office, illuminated by warm lamplight that tries to soften the hard edges of the plaster walls. 

Then he hears a rap at the door, a pattern only one woman in his life ever used, and his voice cracks when he invites her in from unuse. When he looks up, he has to rub his eyes, immediately sore from doing nothing but reading for the last few hours, but she’s a sight; all gentle smile and long hair and sparkling eyes Neil could spend ages drowning in. 

“Hey,” she murmurs, like they shouldn’t be heard, even though they’re probably the only ones still at work. 

“I couldn’t stand the silence, and I figured you’d still be here, so…” Eva doesn’t have to continue for Neil to know what she means, and he scoots over in his ridiculously large chair so that she can sit down next to him. The close proximity is not uncomfortable; anything but, really, they both enjoy when their sleeves brush although neither would admit it.

They work in companionable silence, now, every so often pointing something out on their documents so that the other could offer their two cents. Neil missed this, missed being near Eva all the time - he couldn’t lie that he tended to bury himself in his work, but he selfishly wished that Eva (obnoxiously pretty and smart and humorous and kind Eva, best _ friend _ Eva) would drag him out more often. Maybe it, too, is something on his part, and he makes a mental note to take her to dinner that Thursday.

He’s about to tell her about something else, the client having a particularly silly wish, when suddenly she’s very, very close. It seemed as though she had looked up too, leaning in to giggle her note into his ear, but now they were face to face, mere inches apart from one another. Neil can’t help the feeling in his chest that tells him this is the moment he’s been waiting for, that everything they’ve ever done has been leading up to this moment, and with a shuddering breath he leans in and captures her mouth with his.

The sensation is foreign, Neil only ever have kissed Eva when he was in the fourth grade and a random, mildly cute boy in the ninth. He doesn’t have practice nor experience, but it’s nice, the butterflies calming down to a thrum in his stomach and replaced with something a lot warmer, heavier and extremely pleasurable. He feels her jump in surprise, and he’s about to pull away, apologize profusely because he was so stupid, but then she relaxes, buries her hands into his fluff because she _ knows _ that he loves having his hair messed with, and everything feels like it’s finally okay. Eva Rosalene feels like home, and Neil loves being welcomed back.

They pull away simultaneously, her hands tangling down to his cheeks and his own finding its way to her clothed waist. There is a buzz around them, the air between them crackling with electricity and admiration and surprise and _ love _ , and Neil only gets a glimpse back into those chocolate orbs before he’s pulled in again.

 

* * *

 

The four hundred thousand, nine hundred and thirty seventh time (or something along those lines) was at their wedding, beautiful and small and utterly lovely. It was inside of an aquarium, nothing but jellyfish floating at their backs, and the ceremony took place late at night underneath a glass roof so that the stars twinkle gently above their heads. 

Though none of that really mattered to them; it was just scenery. They were too wrapped up in each other, the twine of their hands and the connection of their lips that marked them not only as a friend but as a lifelong partner. And yet, it felt as easy as breathing - just another moment in the time they’ve spent together. Galaxies colliding did not warrant powerful thrums if it took light years for them to do so. 

They had both been nervous beforehand, the game of not seeing each other on their wedding day not tradition and more of a game of intentional keepaway that the both of them had lost. Neil had been terrified; not that he or she was getting cold feet (no, they’d both always been in it for the long haul) but that maybe someone would yell “objection!” when they’re basically given an opportunity to do so or that the sky would come crashing down.

And most of all, he’d been scared to tell her, in front of everyone, that he loved her.

Because they both were private people, opting to keep their relationship on the down low rather than flaunt it for all to see. They remained professional on the job, only trading the banter they’d always _ had _ back and forth, and only stole kisses late at night in Neil’s  _ locked _ office when no one was around. But now here they were, declaring their undying love for one another in front of everyone who had some sentimental meaning to them. How… scary!

And then he’d come face to face with her, Eva in the loveliest long, white gown traced with golden outlines that he’d ever seen, and he’d realized that it didn’t really matter where he was at that moment. She looked… absolutely breathtaking, in the soft blue light of the aquarium and night sky, and she was _ there, _ standing right in front of him. They were on an altar (sort of), having this moment that a lot of people _ dream _ about, and to the both of them, it just felt like another moment. It was easy. She always made things so nice.

And here he was, married to the love of his life. Someone he could grow old with, call Sigmund Corp. with. Or maybe he wouldn’t - because right now, in _ that _ moment, he wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
